


Hum Hallelujah

by Kamm



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm
Summary: (P0rnfest) Kingdom Hearts – Axel/Roxas – “Fra i nuovi propositi per l’anno nuovo c’era scoparti il figlio adolescente del tuo capo?”





	Hum Hallelujah

 

Ad Axel, come diavolo ci fosse finito lì, nell'ufficio del suo capo, con la mano di un ragazzino infilata nei pantaloni, stretta intorno al suo membro, e la sua lingua in bocca, non era ben chiaro.

Un minuto prima, stava presenziando a una stupida festa aziendale. 'Celebriamo l'anno nuovo insieme, siamo una famiglia, sarà divertente!' avevano proposto quelli dei piani alti, sì, come no. Era stata solo una scusa per farli lavorare anche l'ultimo dell'anno. Sarebbe stato più divertente spaccarsi la testa contro l'angolo di una scrivania, come ormai pianificava di fare uno di quei giorni, almeno non sarebbe stato obbligato ad andare a lavoro con una commozione celebrale.

Il minuto dopo, era stato strappato dalla noia e da un crescente istinto omicida verso i suoi colleghi da una visione quasi celestiale.

Anche se forse erano stati i tre bicchieri e mezzo di Champagne che si era già scolato a dare al ragazzino un'aurea angelica, quello e il suo aspetto da bambolotto. 'Prendimi e scopami!' sembrava urlargli con i suoi capelli biondi, quegli occhioni azzurri e l'accenno di broncio sulle labbra.

Perché ci fosse un adolescente in quel posto era sicuramente una domanda che avrebbe dovuto porsi.

Non lo fece.

Era sempre stato un tipo da azione, le domande si facevano dopo, e solo quando se ne ricordava.

Quel ragazzino era l'unica cosa degna d'interesse nell'intero edificio, non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto farselo scappare per colpa di cose come _buon senso_ o _logica_.

L'aveva approcciato, non si ricordava nemmeno bene con cosa avesse attaccato bottone, ma qualunque cosa gli avesse detto aveva funzionato. Fin troppo bene, avrebbe osato dire, visto come gli occhi del ragazzino si erano illuminati, come se non avesse aspettato altro che qualcuno lo salvasse a sua volta dalla noia, e gli aveva chiesto se voleva spostarsi in un posto meno affollato.

Ovviamente Axel aveva detto di sì.

Forse non l'avrebbe fatto sapendo che l'intenzione dell'altro sarebbe stata tirarlo nell'ufficio del suo capo, chiudersi la porta alle spalle e saltargli più o meno letteralmente addosso.

… No, chi voleva prendere in giro, se l'avesse saputo sarebbe stato ancora più felice di assecondarlo.

Axel gli aveva lasciato campo libero fin da subito. Il ragazzino non era male, giusto un po' troppo impaziente, i movimenti della sua mano erano troppi bruschi, e i loro denti continuavano a cozzare in quei baci scomposti, ma aveva sempre apprezzato una sana dose di entusiasmo nei suoi partner.

Questo non voleva dire che fosse disposto a lasciargli le redini del gioco a tempo indeterminato.

Quindi, quando il ragazzino gli si premette con più forza contro, mugolando contro le sue labbra, Axel lo prese per i fianchi, cercando di trascinarlo alla scrivania senza interrompere nessuno dei loro contatti.

Non funzionò, chiaramente.

'Cosa stai-?' 'Sssh, tieni quella manina strett-' 'Non posso se tu cerchi di _camminare_.'

Axel sbuffò, rassegnandosi a dover rinunciare a quel piacevole tocco se voleva fare altro.

Ne sarebbe valsa la pena.

Si avvicinò alla scrivania, tirandoselo dietro per un braccio, ignorando i suoi brontolii, e ce lo spinse sopra, senza tanti complimenti, tirando giù penne, e facendo svolazzare a terra qualche documento sicuramente importante.

Oh, beh, pazienza.

'Che modi del cazzo.' Si lamentò il ragazzino, con un sonoro sbuffo, senza però fare niente per cercare di alzarsi, stringendogli invece le gambe attorno ai fianchi.

Ah, che carino che era, Axel non si capacitava ancora di come avesse potuto avere così fortuna. Neanche nei suoi sogni più spinti si sarebbe aspettato di ricevere come regalo di Capodanno un ragazzino voglioso, pronto a farsi sbattere – in tutti i sensi – ovunque gli andasse. Che avesse bevuto troppo e fosse tutta un'allucinazione provocata dall'alcol?

Era in realtà rinchiuso in una stanza d'ospedale, in coma etilico?

No, dai, no, non poteva essere. Non lo reggeva così male. E anche se così fosse stato, importava davvero? Se fosse stato quello il caso avrebbe solo significato che doveva muoversi a scoparlo prima di morire, o di essere riportato in vita, una delle due, potevano aspettare entrambe.

Le sue confabulazioni mentali idiote dovevano essere in qualche modo visibili sul suo viso, perché il ragazzino lo stava guardando con un sopracciglio inarcato, sembrava indeciso se essere irritato o preoccupato da quel momento di stallo.

'Allora, ti muovi?' Sì, giusto, prima di morire.

Axel non se lo fece ripetere due volte, tornò a tuffarsi sulla sua bocca, affondando la lingua tra quelle morbide e invitanti labbra, strappandogli un nuovo gemito.

Il più piccolo strinse le dita tra i suoi capelli, ricambiando i suoi baci, e Axel ne approfittò per far passare le sue mani sul corpo del più piccolo.

Gli strizzò i capezzoli, guadagnando in risposta che l'altro spingesse il bacino contro il suo.

Okay. Bene. A quel gesto decise che si erano già dilungati in abbastanza preliminari.

Senza smettere di succhiargli la lingua, Axel spinse una mano tra i loro corpi, raggiungendo il rigonfiamento nei pantaloni dell'altro.

Gli diede una strizzata, facendolo contorcere sotto di lui, e poi gli aprì i pantaloni, strattonandoglieli giù sulle cosce, abbastanza per poter toccare tutto quello che gli interessava.

Prese entrambe le loro erezioni in una mano, strofinandole insieme, quella del più piccolo era così bagnata da rendere i movimenti più fluidi, veloci, più piacevoli.

'Axel.' Si presentò, in un mormorio, sulle labbra dell'altro, spingendo i fianchi in avanti, a mimare atti a cui aveva tutta l'intenzione di arrivare.

'Uh?' Il biondo gli risolse uno sguardo assente, offuscato dal piacere che gli stava donando.

'Il mio nome. E' Axel. Dovrai pur sapere cosa gemere, non ti pare?' Il ragazzino borbottò qualcosa che aveva tutta l'aria di essere 'Ma proprio il più idiota doveva capitarmi?' che però venne stroncato da un mugugno quando il diretto interessato cambiò il ritmo dei movimenti della mano, accarezzando entrambi più lentamente, per il solo gusto di sentirlo tremare da capo a piedi contro di lui.

'E il mio è Roxas, contento? Dai, _dai_ , ti prego, _Axel_...' Piagnucolò Roxas, alzando il bacino per cercare di andare incontro ai suoi tocchi.

'Siamo impazienti, ahn?' Invece di accontentarlo, smise completamente di masturbarlo, soffocando il gemito offeso, e comicamente oltraggiato, di Roxas contro la sua bocca.

Approfittando di quel momento di confusione da parte dell'altro, lo rigirò a pancia in giù sulla scrivania. Questa volta Roxas non si limitò a borbottare, ma gli imprecò chiaramente contro per la mancanza di delicatezza.

'Sssh, fai il bravo.' Gli posò un bacio sul retro del collo, evitando per un pelo una testata di protesta.

Erano così violenti i giovani d'oggi.

Axel gli premette l'erezione contro il sedere, e Roxas si immobilizzò, traendo un respiro precipitoso, simile a un singulto.

'Guarda che non puoi-...' 'Non posso cosa?'

Axel rise piano, contro il suo orecchio, gli sbuffi di caldo contro la sua pelle fecero rabbrividire nuovamente Roxas.

Gli strofinò la punta del membro contro l'apertura, mordendogli il lobo, il più piccolo piagnucolò, tendendosi, indeciso se spingersi contro di lui o allontanarsi.

'Non puoi- non puoi così, a secco, non-' Farfugliò, in spiegazione, ottenendo solo di far ridere più forte Axel.

'Ti sembro forse scemo?' Il 'sì' che stava per essere pronunciato dall'altro gli morì sulle labbra, a seguito di una nuova spinta contro quella parte così sensibile.

'Ho tutto sotto controllo, io, tad- cazzo, aspetta.' Axel si staccò leggermente da lui, rovistandosi nelle tasche dei pantaloni, facendo accigliare allarmato Roxas, quando cercò di girarsi verso di lui, il rosso lo tenne premuto contro la superficie su cui era sdraiato con una mano, e gli schiaffò davanti gli occhi quello che sembrava... una bottiglietta? Di lubrificante?

'Tadan! Sono sempre pronto.' In realtà non lo era, quello era stato un regalo idiota che gli aveva rifilato qualcuno a Natale, che era rimasto in quegli esatti pantaloni da allora, il biondino era solo fortunato che fosse stato troppo pigro per cercarsi un altro completo da indossare.

Ma suonava più figo fargli credere che si portasse quel genere di cosa sempre in giro, no?

Forse no.

'Sei un pervertito.' Mormorò infatti Roxas, non era una lamentela, pareva più una constatazione rassegnata che altro, però non era di sicuro la reazione che Axel avrebbe voluto.

Gli tirò uno schiaffo su una coscia, facendo arrossare la sua candida pelle, il gemito – per niente dolorante. - del più piccolo fece esitare per un istante Axel, a cui scenari in cui se lo prendeva sulle ginocchia, proprio lì, sulla poltrona di pelle del suo capo, per dargli una sculacciata, si stavano dipingendo in mente.

Ma il suo membro, dove al momento affluiva decisamente più sangue che in tutto il resto del suo corpo, gli stava praticamente urlando di smetterla di cazzeggiare e di scoparselo.

Quindi scelse saggiamente di dargli retta, mettendo da parte quei pensieri. Aprì il lubrificante, strofinandoselo frettolosamente tra le dita.

Poi oh, mica era detto che sarebbe stata l'unica volta in cui avrebbe potuto avere quel ragazzino tra le mani. Oh, no, non se lo sarebbe lasciato scappare così facilmente.

Quando finalmente, _finalmente_ , spinse un dito dentro lo stretto e bollente corpo sotto di lui, dovette affrettarsi a coprirgli la bocca con la sua, per evitare che qualcuno potesse sentirlo gemere in quel modo disperato e decisamente _troppo_ forte.

Se fossero stati interrotti da qualcuno avrebbe ucciso sul serio il malcapitato, non gli sembrava il caso di dover arrivare a quei livelli.

'Sei così carino.' Gli sussurrò, contro le labbra, tenendolo stretto contro di sé. Continuò ad aprirlo sulle sue dita, con movimenti decisi, ma non bruschi. I gemiti del più piccolo continuarono, imperterriti, Axel finì con il riempirgli anche la bocca con un paio di dita, per tenerlo tranquillo.

Gli dispiaceva molto non poterlo lasciare sgolarsi come avrebbe voluto, però forse era meglio così, con tutti quei sospiri e i suoi ' _Axel_ ' aveva la sensazione che avrebbe finito con il venirgli addosso senza la possibilità di godere del suo calore, e quello sì che sarebbe stato un gran peccato.

Sfilò le dita dalla sua apertura, strofinando poi una nuova dose di lubrificante sia su Roxas che sulla propria erezione.

'Il mio proposito per l'anno nuovo è poterti portare a casa mia e scoparti come si deve, su un bel letto comodo, dove potrai fare tutto il casino che vorrai.' Gli sussurrò quelle parole affondando il naso tra i suoi morbidi capelli, e, stringendogli i fianchi, si spinse dentro di lui.

La penetrazione fece mancare il fiato a tutti e due. Roxas boccheggiò, per la prima volta incapace di emettere alcun suono. Solo quando Axel affondò completamente in lui riuscì a trovare di nuovo la voce per tornare a singhiozzare di piacere.

Axel, dal canto suo, si sentiva come se stesse per morire, sarebbe stato il primo uomo a passare a miglior vita per implosione naturale causata da un ragazzino troppo carino, e troppo _stretto_ , per essere vero?

Una fine non male, tutto sommato.

Iniziò a muoversi, lasciando da parte la delicatezza, con colpi decisi, dettati dall'impazienza, e dalla soddisfazione di poterlo fare suo. A Roxas comunque non sembrava dispiacere per niente, anzi, ad Axel dava l'impressione di star godendo un sacco, con gli occhi strizzati forte, la bocca aperta in una scia senza fine di ' _Axel, così- ah! Axel-!_ ' semi soffocati e le guance rosse come mele.

Axel gli morse il collo, succhiando la pelle, deciso a lasciare un bel segno del suo passaggio. Con l'improvviso bisogno di marchiarlo e far vedere al mondo che era stato suo.

Senza smettere di torturare la pelle con la sua bocca, fece scivolare una mano fino all'erezione, fin ora ignorata, di Roxas e la strinse in mano.

Era durissimo, gli bastarono un paio di carezze perché il più piccolo si spingesse contro di lui, affondando più a fondo sul suo membro, e gli venisse tra le sue dita, singhiozzando forte.

A quel punto, neanche Axel ci mise molto. Venne dentro di lui, con una spinta particolarmente forte, accasciandosi ansimante sul più piccolo, altrettanto sfinito.

Rimasero così, immobili, a riprendere fiato, fino a quando qualche minuto dopo Roxas non ruppe il silenzio.

'Fra i tuoi nuovi propositi per l'anno nuovo c'era anche scoparti il figlio del tuo capo?'

Axel era così stanco che quasi non realizzò quello che l'altro aveva appena detto, quando il suo cervello si rimise in moto spalancò di scatto gli occhi; tutto quello che riuscì a rispondere fu un farfugliato 'Eh?'

Roxas rise.

'Ma sì, non lo sai?' No che non lo sapeva!

Prima che Axel potesse alzarsi e fare qualcosa come, uhm, accasciarsi sul pavimento, morto. Roxas gli strofinò il viso contro il collo, dandogli una leccatina.

Quello lo distrasse momentaneamente dal farsi venire un infarto.

'Non ti sei chiesto che ci facesse un adolescente qui?' C'era una genuina curiosità nella voce del più piccolo, come se trovasse sorprendente che qualcuno potesse essere... così.

Così idiota, probabilmente.

'Che ne so, pensavo-... pensavo ti fossi imbucato, o qualche cazzata del genere.' L'occhiata accigliata che Roxas gli rifilò fu abbastanza per far intendere quello che stava pensando, ossia che nessuno sano di mente si sarebbe mai imbucato in una festa noiosa come quella.

Non poteva nemmeno biasimarlo, era d'accordo.

'Ero troppo occupato a immaginarti piegato a novanta su una scrivania come questa per chiedermi perché fossi lì.' Roxas storse il naso, ma non poté nascondere il nuovo rossore che si diffuse sul suo viso.

Questa volta fu Axel a ridere, risata che arrivò a una brusca fine quando il ragazzino si allungò sulla scrivania e picchiettò con un dito una foto incorniciata, passata completamente ignorata quella sera.

La foto ritraeva il capo dell'azienda e un marmocchietto biondissimo, dai grandi occhi azzurri.

Axel l'aveva pure già vista, solo che non aveva fatto il collegamento tra Roxas e quel bambino.

Uhm.

Imbarazzante.

Beh, in sua difesa... No, non c'era molto che potesse dire.

'Almeno non dovrò ammattire per ritrovarti, no?' Sospirò della sua stessa stupidità, prima di decidere di proporgli il geniale piano che gli era appena venuto in mente.

'Hai mai pensato di fare uno stage? Dirò a tuo padre che sei estremamente interessato a questa linea lavorativa e che vuoi un, mh, mentore. Io. Ovviamente.'

Roxas sbuffò, girandosi appena per poterlo guardare in faccia.

'No. Mi fa schifo questo lavoro. Che idea idiota è, poi? Posso venire a casa tua per, com'è che hai detto?, farmi _scopare come si deve_ anche senza scuse del genere.' Borbottò, guardandolo male.

Axel non era ancora sicuro di non essere morto e andato in paradiso, nel dubbio però ne approfittò per baciarlo di nuovo.

 

 

 

 


End file.
